Akuma
Akuma is a character from the Street Fighter series. Wiki Match-Ups * Akuma VS Noob Saibot * Akuma vs Mewtwo History Akuma first began as a hidden character who first came to being from a sequel to Street Fighter as he will only appear to challenge the player should the player oneself fulfill special requirements in order to fight him. Akuma embraced the Satsui no Hado thus allowing himself to become an Incarnation of Evil which forced him to give up all forms of compassion he held towards all human beings, which includes his alleged nephew Ryu. Information Background * Feats & Stats * Caused his island to sink with a single punch as seen in Street Fighter Alpha 2 (Striking Strength Feat) * Can split Ayers Rock in half with just the Kongou Koguretsuzan technique (Striking Strength feat) * Leveled part of a forest with the Sekia Kuretsuha technique (Area Effect Attack Potency Feat) * Capable of moving as fast as the very Ki blasts he makes (Mobility Speed Feat) * In Oni form, Akuma managed to tank the eruption of a volcano head-on to the very point where he was able to reach very close to the height of the Moon (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) Skills & Experiences * Has completely mastered the Ansatsuken martial arts technique, which aims to kill and destroy an opponent in a fight (Combat Experiences) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Goes easy on opponents while holding back the bulk of his potential, least he actually finds an opponent worthy enough for him to unleash said restraints (Fault) * Has a short fuse to the point where he is easily angered (Weakness) * Won't ever consider the idea of gaining unfair advantage if he notices that his opponent is is either ill or has a physical handicap (Fault) Gallery Street Fighter - Akuma.png|Akuma Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in Super Street Fighter II Turbo.png|Akuma as he appears in the Arcade Version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in the Console version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo.png|Akuma as he appears in the Console version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in Street Fighter Alpha.png|Akuma as seen in Street Fighter Alpha Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in X-Men vs Street Fighter.png|Akuma as seen in X-Men vs Street Fighter Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in Marvel VS Capcom 2.png|Akuma as he appears in Marvel VS Capcom 2 Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Akuma as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter.png|Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Street Fighter - Shin Akuma artwork.png|Shin Akuma artwork SFVAkuma.png|Akuma as he appears in Street Fighter V Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in Tekken 7 Fated Retribution.png|Akuma as he appears in Tekken 7 Fated Retribution Trivia * Akuma first came to being in the 1990s era, the exact era being 1994 when Super Street Fighter II Turbo was released for the arcades. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Category:Martial Artist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Japanese Combatants Category:Demon Category:Ki Channelers Category:Warrior Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Priest/Priestess Category:Curse Bearers Category:Characters with a Deity Form Category:Characters with a Supermortal Form Category:Teleporters Category:Fist Fighters Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Villains